Bad Blood
by TheByklord
Summary: "Knuckles could felt a deep primal urge swell up deep, in the very soul of him. Taylor felt it too. She felt it in him from the moment they met. She felt it drawing them together, closer into each other's embrace." Join Knuckles the Echidna and his forbidden lover Taylor Swift in an adventure that will rock your world (NSFW)


Knuckles + Taylor Swift:

Knuckles groped in the dark for Taylor's body, lusting for her golden hair, and voluptuous bosom. He felt two delicate hands, as soft as silk, shove him to the bed. In the dark he felt two nimble legs mount his torso, the weight of his temptress pinning him to the mattress. She really was swift Knuckles thought to himself.  
Knuckles could felt a deep primal urge swell up deep, in the very soul of him. Taylor felt it too. She felt it in him from the moment they met. She felt it drawing them together, closer into each other's embrace. Taylor, threw herself upon her lover, driving him insane with her sensual body.  
Although Knuckles couldn't see Taylor, he felt every part of her. Their lips met, Knuckles shoving his long tongue deep into Taylor's tight throat. Taylor's teeth clamped down on the base of Knuckles tongue, cutting flesh, and drawing blood. Knuckles loved when Taylor did this, she knew just how to make him feel abused. Taylor could feel her slave's tongue wriggling deep inside her esophagus, stimulating her insides like only he knew how. Knuckles had about all he could handle, ready to scream the safe word: Pomegranate. Thankfully it didn't come to that. After what felt like an eternity Taylor released her vice-like grip on his tongue, allowing him to retract it back into his mouth, where it belonged.  
Taylor swung down off of him and stood up from the bed. Knuckles knew what comes next. She turned on the blinding lights in the small, soundproof room, scorching Knuckles' eyes in the process. Taylor walked over to the small filing cabinet that stood in the corner of the dingy room, and fished around in the drawer until she found what she was looking for. She produced a once pink, ten inch long strap-on dildo, stained brown and red from frequent use. She took a moment to put it on and inspected herself in the large mirror in the corner, the filthy brown-red fallace sharply juxtaposing her black leather outfit. She strode back to the bed to the waiting Knuckles, eagerly anticipating the presence of his dominatrix. He readied himself, backed arched, cheeks spread, ready for Tay Tay to make her back door entrance. The sudden thrust into his hole caught Knuckles off guard, causing him to release a sharp yelp, like that of a small dog being kicked. As Taylor continued her relentless assault on his tight caboose, she could feel his heart beating faster and faster, could hear his moans of pleasure, and of sweet pain. Soon Knuckles was pleading with her  
"Harder! Faster! Please!", and his mistress obliged. the pounding became more furious, the moans turning to screams and shouts. After several more minutes of this Taylor slowed down and reached for a ragged ball gag on the bedside table, and unceremoniously crammed it into Knuckles' mouth, pausing to secure the strap behind his head.  
They continued like this for what felt like ages, rocking back and forth for hours in their twisted dance of lust. Finally Taylor relented, removing her shaft from Knuckles' rear and placing int in his face. Knuckles examined the sturdy rod, noting the fresh coat of red and brown. He removed the gag and wrapped his mouth around the hard, warm, plastic shaft and began sucking furiously. Taylor pounded his head, thrusting her hips against his delicate face. a few moments later Taylor knew she was ready, once again removing the fallace from Knuckles' body. Again, without need of a command, Knuckles knew what needed to be done. He moved his face right between Taylor's legs and positioned himself, pushing aside Taylor's undergarments. Once he was ready Knuckles began relentlessly consuming Taylor's ass. In turn, his dominatrix pushed her ass into his face with all the force she could muster. After mere moments of this Taylor let out a low, burly moan, reaching her climax, and releasing a deep shit into Knuckles' mouth.


End file.
